cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Aidan Gillen
Aidan Gillen (1968 - ) a.k.a. Aidan Murphy Film Deaths *''Shanghai Knights'' (2003) [Lord Nelson Rathbone]: Falls to his death after being knocked through the clock face of Big Ben at the end of a fight with Jackie Chan. (Thanks to ND) *''Blackout'' (2008) [Karl]: Killed in an elevator crash after Amber Tamblyn knocks him back into the elevator just before the cable snaps. (Thanks to ND) *''12 Rounds'' (2009) [Miles Jackson]: Killed in an explosion when one of his bombs goes off while he's in an out-of-control damaged helicopter, following a struggle with John Cena. (Thanks to ND) *''Blitz'' (2011) [Barry Weiss/The Blitz]: Shot in the head with his own gun by Jason Statham, to make it look like Aidan's own M.O. (Thanks to ND) *''The Dark Knight Rises (2012)'' [CIA Op]: Killed in a plane crash along with all the flight crew when Tom Hardy and his cohorts destroy the wings of the plane during a skyjacking. *''Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) '[Janson]: Killed by the zombies after Dylan O'Brien breaks the zombies out of the cell to stop Aidan from shooting Kaya Scodelario. TV Deaths *Agatha Christie's Poirot: Five Little Pigs (2003)' [''Amyas Crale]: Poisoned by Julie Cox who spikes his beer while framing Rachael Stirling for his murder, his body is later seen when Rachael tries to make it look like suicide, with his murder revealed in flashback when David Suchet reveals what happened. *''Game of Thrones: The Dragon and the Wolf (2017)'' [Petyr 'Littlefinger' Baelish]: Throat slit by Maisie Williams as Sophie Turner, Isaac Hempstead-Wright and several others look on. Video Game Deaths *''Quantum Break'' (2016) [Paul Serene]: Head smashed when Shawn Ashmore throws him at a ramp during their confrontation. Gallery Rathbone's_death.png|Aidan Gillen in Shanghai Knights Aidan_Gillen_Quantum_Break.PNG|Aidan Gillen's video game death in Quantum Break GoT_S7_E7_0874.jpg|Aidan Gillen in Game of Thrones: The Dragon and The Wolf Jackson's death.png|Aidan Gillen's death in 12 Rounds Janson's death.png|Aidan Gillen's death in Maze Runner: The Death Cure Gillan, Aidan Gillan, Aidan Gillen, Aidan Gillen, Aidan Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Stage Actors Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Actors who died in Agatha Christie Movies Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in Christopher Nolan Movies Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Game of Thrones Cast Members Category:People who died in Game of Thrones Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by elevator crash Category:Batman cast members Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Death scenes by alcohol poisoning Category:American actors and actresses Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Jackie Chan Movies Category:People who died in Maze Runner Films Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by brain damage Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Actors who died in William Friedkin Movies Category:Actors who died in Wes Ball Movies Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Peaky Blinders Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees